A Series of Serious Changes
by Christine Dear
Summary: Elena gets dumped by Stefan and basically Damon's there for her. They become bestfriends and soon more. Read more...
1. Diary Entry

Dear Diary,

The dreams have started again. They seem so real. I dont even think Stefan can save me from the terrors within my mind. I have a person in mind who might be able to help but i told him i would never speak to him again. I do, i hate him. He is a smartass, rude minded, arrogent person. I get a vibe, the bad boy kinda vibe. Stefan on the other hand, he is obviously my prince charming. My knight in shining armor. Hes my fairytale forever. Im not stupid enough to know its going to last forever but for the time it does last im going to enjoy it. Being Katherine's doppleganger does have its downfalls tho. Stefan always relates me to her. 'Katherine used to do this, Katherine used to do this blah blah blah'. I mean seriously im not her. Nothing like her infact.

So onto the part of Damon telling me those three words thats should be coming from Stefans mouth. Those three words that scare me but also make me feel safe and happy. Theres a part of me thats wants to tell Damon i love him just to see if it makes him feel something. Feels love, hate SOMETHING! I dont know what to say to him. Apart from the fact hes lost me forever. I want to be his friend, i really do but i cant. I know he will dissapoint me straight after. Inside him, deep, deep, deep inside him, i know there is a man who is ready to face the word like a human. Like someone like Stefan.

Well this is all for today.

Love Elena.

Dear Diary

I read Elena's diary every night. There is always something about Me, Katherine and Stefan. Stupid Saint Stefan! Why does he always get the girl and i end up being the bad guy? Im not really that bad. I love Elena, not like i loved Katherine. Katherine and my love was purely physical. My love for Elena, it is something i have never felt. It has a twist. It comes from the deepest parts of my body, my heart. I love her but i cant admit it without making her forget. I want to be with her. Maybe i should kill Stefan? No, no, no. That would hurt Elena. I need Stefan out of the picture for a couple of weeks. Just a couple. I will make her fall for me. Stefan will fall for Katherine and all shall be mine! I sound evil. I like evil.

From Damon

**Hey guys!**

**So, first part of my, hopefully, amazing fic. I have a thing for starting things and not finnish them. But i plan on finnishing this. I should post atleast once a week. Hopefully...**

**Remember though, reviews make my day, and make me update faster :)**

**So... REVIEW!**

**christine 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Damons POV**

"Elena. How are today?" I asked her.

Damon. Im well. Would you like some breakfast?" I smiled. I always did. "I could get used to the Elena."

"Dont count on it. Now go ask Stefan what he wants while i get your breakfast." She smiled and shooed me out of the kitchen.

I knew Stefan was brooding. He always did.

I smiled to myself. I could hear Elena shuffling around getting my breakfast.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs at Stefan, "Oi Stefan, what do you want for breakfast? Bunnie, skunk, bambi?" I laughed at my childish attitude.

Stefan ran down the stairs. He pulled me out the front door and stood by my car.

"Damon, i need to go. I mean go, ill be back in about a month. Can you look after Elena while im gone? I wrote her a letter. Its on my desk. Look after her Damon, please." He ran off before i could evensay anything. My plan was in action quicker then i thought it would.

I walked back inside. I felt sick. But a good sick. I walked up to Stefans room. I found the letter. As i walked back downstairs i thought aout how i was going to take Elena, make her mine. Make her love me instead of Stefan.

As i walked into the kitchen my stomach sunk. Elena seemed so cheerful. She had my breakfast, blood, ready and heated. She came up behind me and sickled my sides. "Eat up Damon. What did Stefan want for breakfast?" She smiled.

"He wasnt here Elena. I found this though." I handed her the letter and grabbed my cup of blood.

"Ill let you read it alone." I slowly walked off to my room. I could here the letter being opened.

I had just go to my room when Elena came up and belly flopped onto my bed.

She was crying, hysterically. I had never seen her like this. I went over to her when she screamed an earpeircing scream. It brought me to tears. I pulled myself together tho and went and sat next to her.

**Elena's POV**

"Elena? Are you okay?" Damon asked. He rubbed my back trying to sooth me.

"Damon, he dumped me. Stefan dumped me. Hes not coming back. He dumped me over a letter! How low could he go. I thought he was better then that. I thought he..." I burst into tears again. I pulled myself up and cryed onto Damon's shoulder. He was going to be here for me through this whether he liked it or not.

I started hitting Damon in between my hysterical crying and eating. I needed to get it out. He just sat there, took it all. He hugged me when i cried and got me food when i was hungry and when i hit him he stood there and took it. When i finnished he pulled me to the bed because he knew i would start crying again.

**2 weeks later**

**Damons POV**

Elena was in my room again, crying. She never stopped. She ate, cryed, hit me, and then slept. It was like a routine. She became totally withdrawn and wouldnt talk. I couldnt take it anymore. I needed to do something. She was crumbling away right infront of my eyes. I was going to tell her i loved her. I needed to. Maybe this would help her.

"Damn it Elena! Thats it! You need to stop being so down! Its been 2 weeks. Stefan isnt coming back. I know your upset and i have sat here and watched you crumble away. I cant do it anymore. Elena." I grabbed her face in my hands. "Elena Gilbert. I love you. I love you so much. It has hurt me so much to watch you like this." I pulled her into a hug. She nuzzled into my chest.

"I love you too. Only as a friend right now. I know you only love me like a friend." Well thats what she thought.

"Sure. Come on, go to sleep. Im going to go sleep in another room. You need space. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep." I kissed her forehead and left the room.

I was going to clean up Stefan's room. He wasn't coming back.

I walked into his room with multiple boxes that i had gotton from the garage. I got all his books and diaries into one box. His clothes into another and the rest of his junk in another 4 boxes.

I knew there was some baby blue paint in the garage. I rushed down and grabbed it along with a multiple paint brushes and tarps. Tomorrow Elena and i were going to paint the rooma nd make it Elena's. I left the painting equipment in the corner of the room while i had a quick shower. I was just going to go to sleep for a little while. I wanted to be awake when Elena woke up.

I awoke to banging of cupboards and a voice.

As i walked downstairs i heard another bang and then a sizzling noise.

"Hello?" I called. I followed the strangly familier voice into the kitchen. Elena was there.

"Damon! How are you? Do you want breakfast? Do you want blood or eggs? Im having eggs. Did i wake you? Im terribly sorry if i did." She kept talking as i walked to the fridge and got a blood bag.

"Thankyou but i got it. Carry on cooking you, er mush?" Her food looked disgusting. It was brown and i could smell the burning of it.

"Oh crap! I guess its going to be cereal." She smiled at me and walked to the cupboard. We both knew there was no cereal there. I didnt keep much food in the house. I guess i didnt really need it.

While she was looking for some food to eat i started to tell her about my plan.

"So Elena. I found some paint and were going to paint Stefan's old room and make it yours. I kinda want you to live here. So if you want ill take you home to tell Jenna and Jeremy then you can pack and stuff. Thats only if you want to." I smiled as she ran up to me, not bothering that i was sucking on a blood bag, and she gave me an enormas hug!

"Of course i want to live here. Itll be a constant party. So hurry up. I want to get started already." As she rushed up stairs to change, she had some clothes here, i quickly finnished my blood.

Before i knew i was at Elena's almost old house helping her pack. She had so much stuff. I hoped i could fit it all in my car.

"So Jenna and Jeremy didnt really like the idea of you living with me did they?" I asked her.

"Nah, not really but they'll get used to it. I mean, im old enough to make my own decisions. So were almost done. I just need to tie up this box." I knew she was having trouble so i got up and tied it up for her.

As we were packing everything we both noticed it would take two cars to take all of her junk. So we packed half in mine and half in hers. It was a race back to the boarding house as she was a pretty fast driver. Of course i won, i mean im a vampire.

As we still needed to paint her room we decided to paint it before we put everything in. She loved the colour i chose. I had already moved all the things out and had the tarpes laid out. All we needed to do was paint. As we had already spent half the day packing we decided we might as well move everything into the lounge-room then paint her room and let it dry over night and then put everything in tomorrow.

We started painting after we had lunch. Elena had a lettuce, cheese and mayonaise sandwich and i had blood.

"It's coming along you know. Well i think it is. Exept for most of the paint is on your sexy abs." Elena smiled.

"My sexy abs? What about you large pushed up boobs?" I laughed at my childish termonology. I usually wasnt so childish but Elena brought the best out of me.

"Why thankyou, you know you want me Damon." She laughed and ran away from me. 'Why yes, yes i would love you Elena' i thought.

"Why would you think that Elena?" I smiled and ran after her. I was infront of her within seconds. She giggled as she dodged my waiting arms.

"Because of that. Plus im just amazing and everyone wants me." She laughed and plopped down on the couch. Little did she know how many people really did think she was amazing and did want her to be theirs.

"So Elena Gilbert, are we going to put all your stuff in your new room or not?" I asked her.

"Well Damon Salvatore, i think we shall. Well you shall. Its not like i can pick it all up with one hand or anything. I'll show you where to put it all." She laughed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards her room.

A couple of hours later we had put her room together. It actually looked good, exept for one thing. The bathrrom still had all Stefan's stuff in it.

"Im going for a shower, out out!" She stared to shoo me out of her room.

"No, have one in mine. I need to clean the urmm mould out of this one." I smiled and pushed her out of the room. She went with it.

Once i had cleaned the bathroom i went downstairs. i had a plan for us tonight. But all thoughts of that plan were ruined when i heard Elena scream.


End file.
